Everybody sing now !
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musicaux interpréter par les héros des "5 légendes", de "Rebelle", de "Dragons", de "Raiponce", selon ce qui leur passe par la tête! Et tout le monde chante ! Jack, Raiponce, Harold, Mérida, Pitch, Blanche, Fée...
1. J'ai tout gâché

_Chanson n°1 : J'ai tout gâché..._

_Interprété par : Jack Frost_

_Chanson d'origine : Pauvre Jack_

_Réadapté du film : L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack, de Tim Burton._

* * *

**J'ai tout gâché...**

Jack s'était isolé dans une des régions les plus enneigés du globe, notamment le pôle sud, après avoir causé involontairement la perte de Pâques. Bunny avait exprimé sa rage et sa tristesse et pour la première fois, on avait pu voir sur son visage au combien il était abattu. Nord et Fée avaient adressé un regard triste et déçu au plus jeune, et lui avait tourné le dos. Jack, rempli de remords et de peine, était parti en n'ayant même pas eu la chance de s'expliquer.

Il était donc sur une grande colline enneigée, dont le sommet donner vue sur l'océan, où quelques morceaux de banquise flottaient, et où des montagnes de glace se dressaient dans la brume glaciale de ce lieu.

Du sommet de son rocher qui montait en pente, Jack voulait balancer a la mer ce qui avait causer son rejet auprès de ces nouveaux amis. Sa cartouche doré qui contenait les souvenirs d'enfance de sa vie passée. Mais une fois en haute et le bras tendu, il n'arrivait pas à vouloir le lancer. En le regardant il se rappelle que c'est à cause de ça que tout a été gâché.

Soupirant avec tristesse, il reprit la contemplation de l'océan...

_J'ai tout gâché..._

_Oui, j'ai tout gâché..._

_Mais pourquoi ? _

_Suis-je aller..._

_Chercher « ça » !_

_Au lieu de revenir_

_Et pas repartir_

_Pour trouver_

_Mes souvenirs..._

_De mon passé..._

_o*o_

_J'ai tout gâché..._

_Oui, j'ai tout gâché..._

_Je suis parti sans m'expliquer_

_Et me revoilà seul et rejeté_

_Et Pitch a eu... tout ce qu'il voulait..._

_o*o_

_Alors qu'en réalité_

_Je voulais vraiment les aider !_

_Mais..._

_Je souffre de leurs incompréhensions !_

_N'ont jamais t-ils échoué ?!_

_Ont-ils réussi parfaitement toutes leurs missions ?!_

_Alors que ça arrive à tous de se tromper !_

_o*o_

_Mais... _

_ça m'est égal ! Je vais tous leur prouvé !_

_Que je peux accomplir ce qu'on m'a confié !_

_Je les sauverais !_

_Je me rachèterais !_

_Et je retrouverais ma place de gardien à leurs côtés !_

_o*o_

_Car depuis 300 ans_

_Je n'ai plus jamais ressenti_

_Cet isolement _

_et le fait d'être sans amis..._

_o*o _

_et toi... _

_Pitch ! l'empereur du noir !_

_Prépares-toi !_

_Je serais ton pire cauchemar !_

_Hahahaha !_

_o*o_

_Si tu es sur mon chemin_

_Je te ferais payer !_

_De m'avoir fait passer _

_pour un parfait crétin_

_Je te retrouverais !_

_Et tu feras moins le malin !_

_o*o_

_Oh oh..._

_Je sens la présence du croque mitaine..._

_Il va pouvoir goûter à... ma... haine..._

En effet, Jack avait senti la présence de son ennemi en bas de la colline. Tentant tant bien que mal de se contenir malgré le speech amical, sincère et navré du maître de l'ombre, il hurla et lui envoya une attaque de glace avec son bâton. Puis ce fut l'heure d'un face à face entre le maître des cauchemars et le jeune esprit de l'hiver, mêlant hurlement, cri de colère et de haine, protestation, jets de glace et vagues de sable noir...

* * *

_Alors pour cette fic, j'ai voulu faire plusieurs petites chansons différentes. Pas la même pour tous. Donc y'aura plusieurs chapitres de poster, avec une nouvelle chanson à chaque fois. Mais qui chantera et qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle chantera, ça, même moi je ne saurais le dire ! XD on le saura quand l'inspiration viendra ! ;D_

_J'en ai eu l'idée en regardant la vidéo des « Big Four – Parody » la vidéo où tout le monde chante ! XD et comme y'a la chanson « Everybody dance now » j'ai repris le titre, mais là, tout le monde chante ! ;D _

_Et puis aussi, je pense que ce sera plus simple si je fais un recueil d'os musicaux plutôt que de les poster un à un. :) mais celles qui sont déjà postées, je les laisse comme tels. :)_

_Une dernière chose, euh, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain.. Ce sera aléatoire ! désolée ! ;)_

_À très bientôt chers lecteurs ! ^^_


	2. Le chant du dragonnier

_**Zia** : Merci! ^^ ben la ce n'est pas un big four mais, comme dragons 2 est sorti au cinéma, j'ai poster une chanson chanter par Harold! obliger! ^^ et il est vrai que le "Oh oh!" me fait toujours marrer, même dans la chanson de base! ^^ bonne lecture pour celui la! ^^_

_**Eldeya : **merci beaucoup! ^^ travailler sur les sentiments et réussir à faire en sorte qu'on les ressentent vraiment c'est ce que j'aime faire le plus quand j'écrit! ^^ j'espère que le prochain va te plaire! bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°2 : Le chant du dragonnier_

_Interprété par : Harold_

_Chanson d'origine : le chant du renne_

_Réadapté du film : La reine des neiges, de Disney_

* * *

**Le chant du dragonnier**

Harold et Krokmou étaient de nouveau partis explorer les cieux, tester de nouveaux techniques de vol et découvrir de nouvelles îles. Après en avoir découvert une nouvelle et d'avoir atterri dessus, les deux amis s'installèrent pour se reposer et profiter de la beauté du paysage qu'offrait l'île.

Krokmou était allongé au sol et savouré la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui tape sur ces écailles. Harold fit de même, assis par terre, le dos appuyer contre son dragon. Tous les deux avaient le visage reposé et un sourire sur leur visage.

Savourant cet instant avec son meilleur ami, quelques paroles lui venaient en inspiration...

_Ça c'est mon fidèle dragon_

_Je n'en voudrais pas d'autre comme lui_

_Même qu'il est têtu, farceur et grognon_

_Il reste mon meilleur ami_

- Hein ? pas vrai mon grand ? demanda-t-il en adressant une caresse sur la tête de Krokmou

- Graaw... ronronna-t-il tout content

_Les dragons ne sont pas comme on le pense_

_Il est possible de vivre avec eux_

_Oui mais pourtant je ne souffre d'aucune démence_

_J'ai ce qui me semblait être le mieux._

- Graw... fit-il avec reconnaissance

- Ben ouais mon vieux. Lui souria le jeune homme

_Et maintenant et à jamais..._

_Je laisserais rien nous séparer..._

Le dragon et son dragonnier profitèrent encore de ce moment de tranquillité et de paix pour se reposer et reprendre des forces avant de devoir s'envoler de nouveau pour rentrer au village. Ou bien... continuer d'explorer d'autres horizons ! tout dépend de là ou le vent les conduira!

* * *

_Alors j'ai refait cette chanson avec Harold et Krokmou avec ce film car, dans la reine des neiges, c'est la même voix pour Harold et Kristoff ! :D et puis avec chacun un animal comme compagnon, c'était trop évident. ^^_

_Bon, comme il est court, j'en posterais un autre dans la journée ! bye ! ^^ _


	3. Précieux sentiments

_**Chabrolle** : merci! ^^ voila pourquoi je l'ai fait! parce que ça leur va bien! :D héhé! ^^ je pense que beaucoup de gens sont allez le voir! moi également! le film le plus attendu de l'année! qui irait pas le voir! :D encore merci et bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°3 : Précieux sentiments_

_Interprétée par : Fée_

_Chanson d'origine : Deux enfants_

_Réadapté du film : Robin des bois, de Disney_

* * *

**Précieux sentiments**

C'était le printemps et il faisait bon ce soir-là. Dans la nature, tout était en train de s'éveiller, de se renouveler, reprendre vie... Bunny et Fée se balader dans une magnifique et grande forêt où tout était en jeune fleur. C'était leur foret à eux d'eux, qu'ils avaient vu changer au fil des siècles. Ils aimaient s'y promener ensemble à chaque printemps et d'y passer toute la nuit à parcourir les longs sentiers, se prêtant quelques fois à des jeux entre eux.

Ils marchaient ensemble, sillonnant les arbres, marchant le long de la rivière, où la lune envoyer ses rayons d'argent se refléter sur l'eau. Cela offrait quelques notes de douce lumière pour nos deux amoureux. Ils se promener gaiement, avec le sourire, main dans la main et le coeur heureux. Car ils s'aimaient. depuis toujours, ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et cela, malgré leurs différences.

Et durant cette promenade, Fée avait une chanson qu'elle chantait pour elle-même dans sa tête. Tout en souriant de ses souvenirs avec son bien-aimé.

_On était encore que deux jeunes gardiens_

_Quand on s'est rencontré_

_On a travaillé ensemble main dans la main_

_On s'est toujours épaulé_

_Si bien qu'au fil des années_

_Une belle amitié est née._

_Mais au fil des siècles du temps_

_On a ressenti d'autres sentiments..._

_Comme l'amour, l'attachement..._

_Celui qui unis les êtres vivants_

_Lui et moi on ne se quittera jamais_

_Nous resterons souder_

_Même si on doit garder_

_Tout cela... secret..._

Oui. Ils s'aimaient en secret. Mais cette décision venait de tous les deux car l'un ne voulait pas que l'autre devienne la cible d'un ennemi pour réussir à blesser l'autre. C'était pour leur sécurité à chacun. Ils tenaient tellement à l'autre qu'ils était prêt à garder tout ça secret pour protéger l'être aimée.

Mais maintenant que Jack Frost avait rejoint les rangs, Bunny n'avait surtout pas envie qu'il le sache et qu'il vienne tout gâché. Cette relation, c'était leur secret. Cela avait quand même fonctionné depuis plus de 500 ans !

Fée et Bunny venaient de s'asseoir tous les deux sur le rebord de la rivière, à admirer les reflets de la lune sur l'eau. Fée avait sa tête contre son épaule, et Bunny l'entourer de son bras.

- Oh Bunny quelle plaisante nuit... je voudrais que ça dure à jamais. soupira-t-elle avec bonheur

- Moi aussi. Fée ? fit-il

- Oui ? fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Et ils s'échangèrent un vrai baiser d'amour, avant de reprendre la contemplation de la rivière scintillante.

* * *

_Voilà ! pour la première fois, j'ai fait un ToothXBunny ! ça change ! ^^ d'ailleurs je ne sais pas c'est quoi le nom de couple officiel pour ces deux-là ! :D qui peut me le dire siouplait ? ^^_

_Je voulais aussi faire une chanson romantique pour ces deux-là ! mais la seule chanson qui m'est venu en tête c'est celle-là. ^^ et je trouve qu'elle leur va très bien ! ^^ et pas parce qu'ils ont l'apparence d'animaux ! quoique... XD_

_Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D_

_Encore merci ! bye ! :D_


	4. Juste pour un jour

_**Eldeya :** Merci beaucoup! ^^ ben oui Bunny et Fée, ensemble, c'est possible! :D. Sweetooth ou Toonny! XD et c'est assez mignon en effet ce couple! j'apprends aussi à le découvrir et à l'aimer comme le Jackitch! ^^ bonne lecture! j'espère que tu aimeras cette nouvelle chanson! :D et ce film est sublime! *w* à ne pas rater! bonne séance à toi! ^^_

_**Naima:** ravie que celui te plaise! ^^ oui je trouvais aussi qu'elle leur allait bien! ^^ et puis ça me fait revisiter les vieux classique Disney de mon enfance! et redécouvrir ces magnifique chansons qu'on oublie au fils du temps... :')_

* * *

_Chanson n°4 : Juste pour un jour_

_Interprétée par : Raiponce_

_Chanson d'origine : Un jour en bas_

_Réadapté du film : Le bossu de Notre-Dame, de Disney_

* * *

**Juste pour un jour**

C'est l'été. Ce qui veut dire que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Raiponce et que les lumières vont encore s'élever dans le ciel. Et ce qui veut dire aussi nouvelle tentative auprès de sa mère et nouveau refus. Avec encore les mêmes réponses et les mêmes mises en garde qui font de la peine à la jolie blonde et qui la font renoncer.

Gothel ayant obtenu la promesse de ne plus jamais entendre sa fille parler de quitter la tour, reparti par la fenêtre, en glissant le long de la chevelure dorée jusqu'en bas, laissant Raiponce de nouveau seule et triste.

- À très bientôt ! je reviendrais très vite ma petite fleur ! lui dit-elle avec amour

- Je serais la... soupira-t-elle

Elle regarda donc sa mère quittait la clairière par la seule sortie, laissant sa longue chevelure flotter dans le vent. Soupirant, elle se mit à chanter avec tristesse, puis regagnant espoir et courage au fur et à mesure.

_À l'abri dans cette immense tour de pierre_

_Je regarde le monde du haut de ma tour_

_J'envie ma mère _

_Qui sort à chaque nouveau jour_

_En me laissant ici comme une prisonnière_

_Pourtant je suis persuadée_

_Que je ne courrais aucun danger_

_Étant donné_

_Que personne ne m'a encore trouvée_

_Au bout de ces..._

_18 années _

_o*o_

_Et de ma tour cachée_

_J'observe les cieux_

_En rêvant de liberté_

_Et de ce que mon coeur veut_

_Car même si je manque de rien_

_Je voudrais juste pour demain_

_Que mon vœu_

_Devienne réalité_

_Pouvoir admirer_

_Les lanternes s'envoler !_

_o*o_

_Mais mère me dit qu'il y a plein de dangers_

_Que les gens sont cruels, égoïste et sans pitié_

_Pourtant je suis persuadée_

_Que dans ce monde il doit bien exister_

_Des gens qui peuvent rire, danser et chanter !_

_o*o_

_Qu'ils célèbrent la vie_

_Du matin jusqu'à la nuit_

_Là-bas, ou les lanternes s'élève_

_Les voir c'est mon rêve !_

_Un jour j'y arriverais !_

_o*o_

_Et du haut de ma tour_

_Je m'évaderais_

_Rien que pour un jour_

_Voir dans le ciel d'été_

_Les lumières s'élever_

_Et être parmi_

_Tous ces gens_

_Et prouver à maman_

_Qu'ils sont gentils_

_Et ainsi changer_

_Ma vie !_

C'est décider ! quand sa mère rentrera, elle fera une nouvelle tentative ! en espérant que celle-ci soit la bonne ! mais en attendant, elle retourna à ses occupations le temps que sa mère revienne et qu'elle réfléchisse aux paroles qu'elle lui dira.

* * *

_Alors... Quasimodo et Raiponce ont beaucoup de points communs je trouve :)_

_- Ils ont étaient enfermé dans une tour depuis leur naissance, _

_- Ils ont l'interdiction de sortir de leur prison dorée, _

_- Ils sont enfermés par deux être absolument cruels, _

_- Ils rêvent de liberté, _

_- Ce sont tous les deux des artistes,_

_- Ils n'ont pas d'être humain pour amis, _

_- Ils s'évadent dans le dos de leur geôlier,_

_- Ils ont une particularité spécifique ! l'un est un bossu, l'autre a une chevelure magique._

_Bon après je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal comme point commun ! XD y'en a sans doute d'autres, mais à mes yeux, ce sont les plus flagrant! ^^ et vu tout ce que j'ai énuméré, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette réadaptation ! ^^_

_J'espère que celle là vous a plut aussi! À la prochaine ! :D_


	5. J'aimerais

_Chanson n°5 : J'aimerais..._

_Interprétée par : Mérida_

_Chanson d'origine : Je voudrais_

_Réadapté du film : La belle au bois dormant, de Disney_

* * *

**J'aimerais...**

Mérida était en excursion dans la belle forêt verdoyante qui ornait le château de sa famille. Se promenant à pied aux côtés d'Angus, son cheval. Elle venait de se disputer avec sa mère, encore une fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il fallait qu'elle aille se changer les idées dans la forêt pour tirer à l'arc, chevaucher les sentiers de la forêt, admirer le paysage, manger les baies, aller pêcher, s'asseoir pour faire des gravures sur son arc, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses.

Être en contact avec la nature suffisait à apaiser sa colère. En admirant les merveilles de cette belle forêt, un sourire se dessinèrent progressivement sur son visage. Elle se sentait libre et en paix. Et son coeur lui inspira ceci tandis qu'elle continuer sa promenade jusqu'au rebord d'une petite colline...

_J'aimerais..._

_J'aimerais..._

_Pouvoir vivre ainsi_

_Libre toute ma vie_

_Sans avoir_

_Une mère_

_Qui me dit ce que je dois faire_

_Du matin au soir..._

_o*o_

_J'aimerais..._

_J'aimerais..._

_Pourtant qu'on s'entende_

_Sans qu'elle me demande_

_De faire_

_Ce qu'il me déplaît_

_Ou je fuirais ma mère_

_Loin de cette contrée..._

Avec tristesse, elle admirait au loin son château, appuyée contre la branche de l'arbre qui se trouver là. Elle avait perdu sa joie et ne cesser de repenser à sa dispute avec sa mère sur l'annonce d'un mariage forcé. Le soir allait bientôt tomber, et elle devait à présent rentrer pour tenter de faire en sorte que cette journée se termine bien et qu'elle n'aille pas ce coucher avec des larmes et de la colère... et sans une nouvelle dispute...

* * *

_C'est la vue sur le château depuis la forêt dans le dessin animé « la belle au bois dormant » qui m'a donné cette idée de chanson pour Mérida. :) puis le titre de base de la chanson me faisait penser au souhait que Mérida faisait au sujet de sa mère. Voilà ! ^^_

_À bientôt ! :D_


	6. Une belle amitié

_**Naima :** Merci! ^^ c'est vrai que j'essaie de trouver des chansons qui suive avec le caractère et la vie des personnages. ^^ en espérant que celle la te plaise aussi! bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°6 : Une belle amitié_

_Interprétée par : Blanche, Pitch, Nord, Bunny, Fée et Sab_

_Chanson d'origine : Je ne savais pas_

_Réadapté du film : La belle et la Bête, de Disney_

* * *

**Une belle amitié.**

L'hiver avait pris place sur le globe et Jack Frost parcourait les pays et les terres qui nécessité de la neige en grandes quantités, mais aussi pour les souhaits des humains, et que les enfants puissent jouer dehors autant qu'ils veuille.

Et en général, cette obligation signifiait une longue absence. Et ça, même si Blanche le savait et l'accepter, elle s'ennuyait de Jack quand il partait aussi longtemps. Et une certaine tristesse l'envahissait.

Pitch lui avait proposé d'aller se promenait avec lui dans les grands jardins de glace et de neiges du pôle, histoire de lui tenir compagnie, qu'elle prenne l'air et qu'elle oublie sa peine passagère.

Chaudement vêtue de son long manteau blanc a fourrure beige, elle alla donc se promener avec lui, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas être triste en sa présence. Mais elle n'y arriver pas et semblait être trop dans ces pensées.

Pitch le remarqua et, pour la faire rire, il fit apparaître l'un de ses chevaux de sable noirs, et fit en sorte que Blanche soit assise dessus par surprise. Chose réussite, puisqu'elle fut étonner et qu'elle se mit à rire de l'idée de son ami tout en caressant la créature. Pitch lui fit faire un petit tour dans le jardin à dos de cheval et Blanche retrouver le sourire.

Elle était heureuse que son idée ai marcher et qu'il soit là, ici, avec elle, circulant librement dans le pole, parmi les gardiens. Face à cette idée, elle ne cesser de regarder Pitch sans perdre son sourire.

_J'ai découvert auprès de lui_

_Qu'il suffit pas d'être ennemi_

_Pour être aimé_

_Et j'ai appris_

_Qu'au fond de lui_

_Il demandait qu'à être accepté_

_Lui aussi_

Elle descendit de la bête et la caressa encore et sans peur. La créature se laissa faire et se montra réceptive et câlineuse face aux gestes de la jeune femme. Pitch la regardait au loin, ravi de la revoir sourire et s'amuser. Mais aussi de la voir ainsi avec ses créatures sombres. Le faite de la voir ressentir aucune peur le fascinait en fait. Regardant aussi autour de lui, jamais il aurait cru qu'il serait là un jour à circuler librement dans le domaine sans se faire attaquer par les autres légendes. Et tout ça, il le devait à elle, elle qui n'a jamais abandonné. et c'est avec un nouveau sourire discret qui la regardait s'amuser avec la créature d'ébène.

_Elle m'a soutenu._

_Elle a été la_

_Pourtant je n'avais rien voulut_

_De tout ça_

_J'voulais m 'venger, leur faire payer_

_Mais quand je l'ai rencontrée_

_Ma vie a changé_

Blanche voyait que Pitch la regardait, et discrètement, mais aussi timidement, elle alla se cacher derrière un arbre tandis que le cheval rejoignez son maître. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé pour avoir finalement réussi ce qu'elle désirait, avant de se retourner pour espionner Pitch et sourire à nouveau.

_C'est la plus folle des idées_

_Qu'une personne pouvait penser_

_Mais quand je le vois_

_Là, comme ça !_

_Heureux et en paix_

_Je n'ai pas de regret_

Retrouvant sa joie, et d'humeur joueuse, elle lui balança une boule de neige qu'il se prit dans la figure. Face au sourire espiègle de son amie, Pitch contre-attaqua à son tour et une belle bataille de boule de neige commença dans les jardins, sous les rires de la gardienne et de ceux du croque mitaine. Et tout ça, sous les yeux de Bunny, Nord, Sab et Fée qui les regardait s'amuser du haut d'une des fenêtres du pôle. Les bras croisés, Bunny soupira avec un sourire amusée quand il vit Pitch se reprendre sournoisement une autre boule de neige de la part de la jeune fille et qu'elle riait de bon coeur.

_Je dois bien avouer_

_Qu'on s'y attendait_

_Pas en vérité_

Fée se tourna vers lui, intrigué et finit par lui demander

_De quoi Bunny ?_

Le lapin de Pâques lui répondit alors ceci avec encore ce même sourire

_Qu'il nous rejoigne après toutes ces années !_

Sab, amusé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à l'aide ces symboles

_« Et grâce à qui ? »_

Et les trois autres répondirent ensemble et en coeur

_À notre petite sorcière_

_Qui malgré le danger_

_N'a pas voulu lâcher l'affaire_

Et Nord conclut...

_Et voilà comment est née une belle amitié !_

Bunny, Fée et Sab le regardait avant de se regardait aussi et de conclure ensemble, tout en voyant Pitch et Blanche se lançait encore de la neige, s'amusant librement et dans la joie.

_Et voilà comment est née une belle amitié..._

* * *

_J'avais dit dans les derniers coms de ma fic « le vrai pouvoir du coeur » que mon histoire entre Blanche et Pitch me faisait penser à une sorte de remake de la Belle et la Bête. :)_

_Et ayant vu je ne sais combien de fois le film, j'imaginais parfaitement cette scène pour eux. ^^_

_Et comme les objets magiques, je voyais bien les gardiens les regardaient s'amuser par la fenêtre! ^^_

_À bientôt ! :D_


	7. Je suis ton gardien

_Chanson n°7 : Je suis ton gardien_

_Interprétée par : Jack Frost_

_Chanson d'origine : Je suis ton ami_

_Réadapté du film : Toy Story, de Disney – Pixar_

* * *

**Je suis ton gardien**

Jamie Bennett jouait dehors avec ses amis. Bonhomme de neige, bataille de neige, luge et patinoire était au programme. Leurs jeux étaient bercés de leurs rires et de leurs joies. Ils espéraient aussi que leur ami Jack Frost vienne les rejoindre pour s'amuser avec eux.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que l'esprit de l'hiver était déjà là, perché sur une branche. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il appréciait d'entendre chaque éclat de rire et de les voir tous s'amusait comme des fous. Surtout son meilleur ami. En le regardant, il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait et au combien sa vie avait changé grâce à cet enfant...

_Je suis ton gardien_

_Tu es mon premier croyant_

_Si j'avais su qu'un beau matin_

_Je serais vu auprès d'un enfant _

_o*o_

_Tout ça pour avoir _

_Redonner l'espoir_

_Quand tu étais_

_Désespérer_

_Car je suis ton gardien _

_o*o_

_À présent je ne suis plus_

_Invisible, ignoré_

_Car tu as cru _

_aux signes envoyés_

_Et je serais là pour te protéger_

_De tous les formes de dangers _

_o*o_

_À présent mon ami_

_ je serais là toute ta vie_

_ je ne te remercierai _

_jamais assez_

_ d'avoir cru en moi_

_ et je serais toujours la_

_ car je suis ton gardien_

Avec un sourire immense, Jack descendit de sa cachette pour aller les rejoindre. Dès qu'ils le virent, chacun d'eux s'exclama tout joyeux. Mais le plus content dans le groupe fut Jamie.

- Jack ! te voilà enfin !

- J'étais là depuis longtemps tu sais ? mais tu m'as pas vu ! riait-il

- Ah oui ? et ça ? tu la voies ? se moqua-t-il sournoisement

- Hein ? ooh !

Le brun venait de lui lancer une grosse boule à neige que Jack se prit dans la figure. Ne voulant pas perdre à son jeu favori, Jack riposta à son tour, et la bataille reprit de plus belle entre tout le groupe, dans les rires et dans une dizaine de tirs croisés !

* * *

_Alors celle-ci j'étais obligé ! ^^ c'était trop évident vu l'amitié entre ces deux-là ! ^^_

_a bientôt! :D_


	8. La légende du général d'or

_Chanson n°8 : La légende du général d'or_

_Interprétée par : Sayuri :p_

_Chanson d'origine : La légende d'Excalibur_

_Réadapté du film : Merlin l'enchanteur, de Disney_

* * *

**La légende du général d'or**

Un vieux livre était soigneusement posé

Sur un pupitre en bois gravé.

Et comme par magie,

Il s'ouvrit.

Little Sayuri

Va à présent vous narrer

L'histoire du passé

De Kozmotis Pitchiner

Et de celui qu'il était

Avant de devenir celui

Que l'on connaît

Sous le titre de maître de la peur...

_o*o_

_Il y a bien longtemps_

_Au temps de l'âge d'or_

_Vivait un général vaillant_

_Il avait la gloire_

_Une famille qui l'adore_

_Un époux et un père aimant_

_o*o_

_Mais voilà_

_Que son destin un jour bascula_

_Le mal se joua de lui_

_Et depuis ce jour-là_

_On le craint quand vient la nuit_

_Bien différent de ce qu'il était autrefois..._

_o*o_

Et le livre se referma...

* * *

_Bon je sais qu'il est court. Mais en même temps, la chanson de base est courte ! je ne vais pas les refaire en version longue ! :)_

_Je voulais depuis un bon moment faire un OS ou un OS musical sur le passé de Pitch ! mais l'inspiration n'était pas suffisante, j'ai donc attendu qu'elle vienne. ;) et en réécoutant cette musique, je l'ai enfin eu ! :D_

_Et comme je ne savais pas trop qui pouvais narrer et chanter cette chanson, ben... c'est moi qui le fais ! Lol ! XD_

_À bientôt ! :D _


	9. Une petite fée

**_Eldeya :_**_ Chap 6 : XD c'est rien je comprend ton enthousiasme! ^^ j'ai bien ri avec le mouhahaha! XD_

_Chap 7 : je suis extrêmement ravie que celle la t'est plut tout particulièrement! ^w^ merci beaucoup! ^^ et en effet, ton cri suraiguë a tout dit à ta place! ;D moi aussi ce film à l'époque m'a beaucoup apporté! ^^ et j'ai encore bien ri! hihi! XD_

_Chap 8 : lol! :D oui j'ai penser a Manny, mais comme tu dis, vu mon attachement pour lui, c'était mieux que ce soit moi. sans me vanter bien sur. 0:) et en effet superbe idée de fic! :D j'ai qu'une chose à dire : FONCE! ^^ et aussi : merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°9 : Une petite fée_

_Interprétée par : Fée_

_Chanson d'origine : une souris verte_

_Réadapté d'une comptine pour enfant. :)_

* * *

**Une petite fée**

Comme à son habitude, Fée, la gardienne des souvenirs, était dans son magnifique palais d'or, à gérer la récolte colossale des dents que toutes ces adorables petites fées lui apportaient de tous les pays. Admirant une dent par ci, s'extasiant sur une dent par là, une petite comptine lui vient en tête, qu'elle chanta à voix haute avec joie et bonne humeur...

_Une petite fée_

_Qui volaient, piailler_

_Va d'oreiller en oreiller_

_Récolter les dents cachées_

_Des enfants endormis_

_Et nous on vient la nuit_

_Et mes fées rapportent au palais_

_Les jolies dents d'un blanc nacré_

* * *

_Bon. Je sais. :3 Encore un délire qui m'est venue à cause d'un délire d'une amie :p mais aussi du fait que... ben...la fée des dents... la petite souris... les dents de lait... la scène avec Fée et la souris... n'était ce pas évident et suffisant comme raison ? :D_

_À bientôt ! :D_


	10. C'est pour ne pas t'oublier

_**Eldeya** : Merci! ^^ c'est pour ce genre de scène et de ressemblance que je refais ces réadaptations! ^^ moi je l'ai pas fait avec la musique, mais je te crois sur parole! ^^ bonne lecture pour cette chanson! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°10 : C'est pour ne pas t'oublier_

_Interprétée par : Blanche_

_Chanson d'origine : J'ai volé le lit de la mer, de Nolwenn Leroy_

* * *

**C'est pour ne pas t'oublier**

Blanche déprimée continuellement. Personne n'arrivait à la consoler. Même pas Jack. Personne n'avait continué les recherches, étant donné que Pitch les évitait continuellement. Même elle. Ainsi, il l'avait définitivement laissé, et avait tenu sa promesse. Blanche devait respecter la sienne, même si paraissait extrêmement difficile.

Mais de par son état, elle avait changé. Elle était moins bavarde, elle souriait et riait moins qu'avant, son visage n'exprimait plus vraiment d'émotion et elle faisait son devoir de gardienne normalement. Sans y mettre autant de passion qu'il y a quelque temps.

Elle sortait du pôle pour toujours être en vadrouille, en balade, mais où, ça, personne ne saurait le dire. Et elle ne prenait même pas la peine de dire si elle sortait, ni ou elle allait, ou ce qu'elle faisait. Que ce soit aux gardiens... où à Jack. D'ailleurs, entre ces deux-là, leurs relations avaient atteint un point que l'on se demander s'il était encore ensemble malgré tout ce que Jack faisait pour elle. Elle affirmait que oui, qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, mais elle ne le montrait plus vraiment...

Et cela faisait des semaines que son état durait. Si bien que personne ne savait dire si elle cherchait encore et sans relâche Pitch lors de ces excursions. Et aujourd'hui encore, après avoir œuvré dans le monde pour apporter de la paix et de l'entente auprès de ceux qui en avaient besoin, elle allait encore se balader. enfin... balader... ce serait plutôt « errer ».

Revêtu d'une longue cape d'hiver marron à capuche, elle errait à travers les sentiers enneigés de la forêt de Burgess, parmi les arbres morts et recouverts à moitié de neige. La capuche recouvrant ses longs cheveux châtains, elle marcher droit devant, avec lenteur, sans prêtait grande attention à ce qu'il y avait devant et autour d'elle.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était penser. Et penser. Et encore pensée. À qui ? à lui. Pitch. son Pitch. celui pour qui elle s'est tant battu, celui pour qui elle a tant espéré, mais aussi celui qui l'avait laissé pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Resserrant autour de sa main le flacon de sable noir qu'elle avait mis en pendentif, c'est avec tristesse et chagrin qu'elle pensa de nouveau à lui, ses larmes témoignant au monde sa souffrance...

_Je n'ai pu retenir_

_Qu'une partie de toi_

_Que je garderais en souvenir_

_Tout près de moi_

_À présent tu es loin_

_Tu m'as abandonné_

_Et pourtant mon chagrin_

_Ne sera jamais consolé..._

_o*o_

_Je garderais_

_Précieusement et en sûreté_

_Ce que j'ai attrapé_

_Quand tu m'as chassé à jamais_

_Juste une partie_

_De ton sable, qui viendra me hanter_

_Si j'l'observe toutes les nuits _

_C'est pour ne pas t'oublier _

_o*o_

_Pourquoi tu as refusé_

_De me suivre et d'essayer_

_Tu avais une chance_

_De sortir de cette souffrance_

_De pouvoir avoir_

_Une vie, une famille, un foyer_

_Mais faut croire que dans le noir_

_C'est là où tu veux demeurer _

_o*o_

_Je garderais_

_Précieusement et en sûreté_

_Ce que j'ai attrapé_

_Quand tu m'as chassé à jamais_

_Juste une partie_

_De ton sable, qui viendra me hanter_

_Si j'l'observe toutes les nuits _

_C'est pour ne pas t'oublier _

_o*o_

_Ooooohohohohohoohooooooo _

_o*o_

La nuit tomba et ses pas la guidèrent naturellement tout près de l'entrée de Pitch, là ou demeurer le lit brisé et recouverts de neige. en temps normal et quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas hésité à sauter dans le gouffre sombre pour aller le chercher et le convaincre encore une fois. mais refusant de se faire encore plus de mal, elle ferma ses yeux, ou de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses longs cils. Elle tourna lentement le dos, et reprit sa route, la tête baissée...

_o*o_

_Je garderais_

_Précieusement et en sûreté_

_Ce que j'ai attrapé_

_Quand tu m'as chassé à jamais_

_Juste une partie_

_De ton sable, qui viendra me hanter_

_Si j'l'observe toutes les nuits _

_C'est pour ne pas t'oublier_

_C'est pour ne pas t'oublier_

_C'est pour ne pas t'oublier..._

_o*o_

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Pitch l'avait vu et observé un court instant dès qu'il l'avait vue s'approcher de l'entrée de son repaire. Et tellement que Blanche était ravagée par la douleur, elle n'avait pas pu sentir sa présence. Il avait pu voir ses yeux et son visage ravagé par le chagrin, et cela lui fit beaucoup de peine. Lui aussi avait dû lutter contre ses propres démons pour s'empêcher d'aller la voir, lui parler, donner signe de vie, chasser cette tristesse... Il la regardait s'éloigner depuis sa cachette derrière un grand arbre mort. Ainsi, sa belle et précieuse petite sorcière avait perdu de ses couleurs, sa gaieté, sa vie et semblait être comme une jolie fleur mourante. Se forçant à ne plus la regardait, Pitch reparti chez lui, les larmes aux yeux, avec comme dernière parole, ceci...

- Pardonne-moi Blanche... Je sais que c'est dur, mais avec le temps, tu finiras par m'oublier. Tu y arriveras. Je le sais... j'en suis sur.

Puis il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, tandis que Blanche continua de marcher encore, et encore, et encore...

* * *

_Alors attention, ce passage n'existe pas dans ma fic ! :) J'allais pas refaire le coup de la scène où elle pleurait sur son lit avec le flacon dans les mains ! :o non, je voulais une autre scène pour ce genre de chanson, quelque chose de plus triste, plus poignant. Et je voulais aussi faire une situation où rien n'avait changé, ni que tout soit arrangé, et que au contraire, ça a fait qu'empirer. Pour tout. Et qu'a la fin, Pitch la voit sans oser, se montrer. Pour son bien a elle. et qu'il voit sa souffrance..._

_Moi ? méchante ? bien sur que non voyons ! 3:)_

_si j'ai repris et refait cette chanson, c'est parce que c'est celle la qui m'avait donner de l'inspiration pour les passages de ma fic, ou Blanche recherche Pitch, mais aussi pour l'histoire du sable noir dans le flacon. :3_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? :D et que vous en avez pleuré ! Mouhahaha ! XD non je vous promets que moi-même j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce passage... :') trop sensible hélas... ^^: _

_encore merci et a bientôt ! ^^_


	11. Dans le feu des âmes

_**Eldeya :** raaaah! zut! elle a pas pleurer! XDD non jdéconne! XD mais ça t'a émue... ^^: ben ouais. il veut se convaincre d'une chose impossible en fait... :/ merci beaucoup en tout cas! ^^ il est vrai que j'ai fait en sorte que ce passage, et même le chapitre entier, nous montre l'intensité et l'importance de la relation entre ces deux la... ^^ et ça j'adore... hihi! ^^ merci et bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°11 : Dans le feu des âmes_

_Interprété par : les villageois de Berk_

_Chanson d'origine : Cœur de glace_

_Réadapté du film : la reine des neiges, de Disney_

* * *

**Dans le feu des âmes**

Il faisait nuit, il faisait sombre, il faisait froid dans le village de Berk. Mais le calme n'était pas au rendez-vous. Des villageois coupés du bois, trancher des troncs, faisait rouler des lourdes et imposantes machines, transporter des armes, la forge retentissait de bruits de métal marteler, le feu de la forge se faisait entendre. Les Vikings préparait le village pour une éventuelle offensive ennemie. Tous avait le visage sévère. Dur. Habitué. Tout se préparer. Des catapultes. Des filets. Des armes. Tout. Et chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire en cas d'attaque. Tous.

_Depuis des générations_

_Dans notre village natal_

_Nous combattons_

_D'immense et dangereuse créatures infernales_

_Nous luttons sans relâche, avec force_

_À l'aide de nos puissantes armes_

_Pour chasser et exterminer, ces redoutable, ces féroces_

_Cracheurs de flammes !_

_o*o_

_Allez ! par Thor !_

_On forge ! encore !_

_Par Odin ! courage !_

_Combattons ! avec rage !_

_o*o _

_monstrueux, effrayant !_

_sournois, imposant !_

_ils reviennent sans arrêt _

_nous tuer, nous voler, _

_ainsi que pour tout brûler !_

_o*o_

_Depuis la naissance on nous a tout appris_

_pour chasser ces démons et sauver notre chère patrie_

_Pour sauver les nôtres, le village_

_Faut de la bravoure, il faut de la rage_

_pas être du genre trop sage_

_on ne craint pas la peur_

_car nous sommes des chasseurs..._

_o*o_

Le travail continua jusqu'à ce qu'un Viking hurla aux autres

- DRAGONS EN VUE !

Et à ce moment-là, la chasse et le combat avaient commencé entre les terrifiants dragons et les courageux vikings qui hurlait de courage et chargé, hache et armes à la main, vers leur redoutable adversaire.

* * *

_Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait celle-là pour les Berkiens ! XD peut être parce que ce sont tous des hommes qui chantent et qu'on entend le bruit de leurs outils dans la glace ? je sais pas. XD mais je trouvais qu'elle irait bien avec la situation des Vikings dans dragons 1 ^^_

_Vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D_

_Merci et a bientôt ! :D_


	12. Je voudrais aller m'amuser

_**Eldeya** : Merci ! ^^ ouais moi aussi. j'préfère l'alliance a la guerre! ^^ la prochaine? ben la voila! XD bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°12 : Je voudrais aller m'amuser_

_Interprétée par : Emma Frost (La sœur de Jack)_

_Chanson d'origine : Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

_Réadapté du film : La reine des neiges, de Disney_

* * *

**Je voudrais aller m'amuser**

Été 1694 à Burgess. Le soleil brillait, il faisait beau, chaud, même que ce n'était que le matin. Enfin le matin... plutôt en milieu de matinée ! dans une petite maison de bois prêt de la foret, une mère œuvrait à cuire du bon pain frais maison. Sa petite-fille de 10 ans, Emma, venait de terminer ses tâches ménagères. Souriant face au temps que lui offrait la vue de la fenêtre, elle demanda toute joyeuse à sa mère

- Maman ? je peux aller jouer dehors ?

- Oui ma chérie. Emmène ton frère, il devrait se réveiller maintenant, et sortir prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

- D'accord ! souriait-elle

La petite fille riait en se dirigeant à l'étage ou dormait son frère. Celui-ci dormait à plat ventre, habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, le corps recouvert d'un drap, une jambe et un bras dépassant du lit. Son visage était à demi enfoui dans son oreiller, ses cheveux bruns encore plus en bataille et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et qui laisser entendre un adorable son à chaque inspiration et expiration.

Quand elle le vit, elle riait discrètement et tapota son épaule.

- Jack ?

- Huuuuum... ? fit-il encore endormi

_Je voudrais aller m'amuser !_

_Oh, rien que toi et moi !_

_Qu'on aille se cacher, s'attraper_

_Ou bien jouez à chat !_

_Ou bien jouez à la marelle!_

_Ou si tu veux,_

_Regardez le ciel_

_Tous les deux!_

_Je voudrais aller m'amuser!_

_Et qu'on profite de cette belle journée !_

Ayant entendu la requête de sa sœur qui insistait en le secouant avec empressement, Jack n'eut pas le choix que d'ouvrir ses yeux noisette avec difficulté et de se redresser sur le rebord du lit. Il se frotta les yeux, grognon, mais quand il vit le visage rayonnant de sa sœur, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola et la bonne humeur prit place.

- J'arrive Emma ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire

- Ok, j't'attends en bas !

La petite descendit avec hâte, suivit de prêt par son frère 5 minutes plus tard. Jack embarqua son petit déjeuner tandis qu'Emma le tirait par le bras, riant aux éclats. Ils jouèrent donc à chat, à la marelle, à cache-cache, et ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour rire de la forme des nuages.

oO*Oo

L'hiver s'installa progressivement sur le village et la forêt. Toute la nuit, de la neige était tombé avec grâce et pureté. Si bien que le lendemain, après s'être réveillé, la petite Emma afficha un visage rêveur et joyeux en voyant les grands manteau blanc recouvrir les terres de leur maison.

Comme tous les matins, elle aida d'abord sa mère à ses tâches ménagère. Puis avec une nouvelle permission, elle retourna voir Jack qui dormait encore et toujours de la même manière. Quelle marmotte celui-là ! et encore une fois, Emma le réveilla de la même manière ! pas question que ça change !

_Je voudrais aller m'amuser !_

_Dans la neige qui vient de tomber_

_Durant le silence de la nuit_

_On pourra créer_

_Des bonhommes de neige qui sourient !_

- C'est une bonne idée, pas vrai ?

- Muuumhh... fit-il dans son demi-sommeil

_Ou bien aller patiner, je sais que tu aimes ça !_

_On peut faire les deux, ça m'dérange pas !_

- Viens vite ! viens vite ! viens vite ! viens vite ! insista t-elle en lui secouant l'épaule

- C'est bon... je viens Emma. Assura-t-il avec un léger rire

Ainsi donc, le grand frère se leva, et descendit avec sa petite sœur. Il avalait vite fait et avec appétit son petit déjeuner, tout en saluant sa mère. Puis il sortit avec Emma après avoir pris les patins à glace et son bâton de berger.

- Soyez prudent. Demanda leur mère avec un sourire

- Mais oui. Lui répondit-il en riant alors que sa sœur lui tirait le bras avec amusement

Ils allèrent donc au grand Lac de Burgess, patiner et profiter de cette neige, et de cette belle journée. Tout allez très bien, ils jouaient, riaient, sauf qu'à un moment donné, Emma alla patiner vers le centre du lac, là ou la glace n'était pas assez épaisse et solide. Quand elle entendit les premiers craquements, elle se stoppa net, la panique succédant à la joie.

Jack fit de même, s'approcha le plus d'elle, et se hâta d'enlever ses patins. La rassurant avec un de ses jeux favori, Jack réussi à la sauver en l'extirpant du danger avec son bâton. La petite fut écarter du danger. Elle fixa son frère avec un sourire de soulagement, et lui fit de même. Mais Jack c'était retrouver à sa place, sur la zone fragilisée.

Vu son poids, la glace se brisa. Jack sombra. Emma hurla. Puis elle attendit, attendit, mais Jack ne remonta pas. Et la petite fille pleura...

Elle se hâta de rentrer, en larmes, avec les patins, pour prévenir sa mère et lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Celle-ci cria, s'effondra et pleura aussi, tout en enlaçant sa fille chérie. Elles pleurèrent donc sa mort durant ce qui semblait être des heures.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, une cérémonie d'adieux et de commémoration avait eu lieu devant le lac, par tout le village. Le prêtre du village avait prononcé de belles paroles en souvenir du sacrifice de Jack pour sauver un être qu'il aimé, et que tous devaient se souvenir de son courage. Les villageois présentèrent à tour de rôle leurs condoléances à la famille Frost, jusqu'à ce qui ne reste plus qu'elles

Sa mère essuya une énième larme et commença à s'éloigner pour rentrer chez elle. Mais Emma resta sur place.

- Emma ? tu viens ?

- Oui maman... encore 5 minutes...

- D'accord ? je... je t'attends là-bas.

La petite hocha lentement la tête et fixa encore le lac avec chagrin, voyant que le bâton avait été emporté et que le trou c'était reboucher à cause du froid. Baissant la tête, elle prononça encore une fois le nom de son frère, pour ainsi espérer le revoir avec son grand sourire innocent.

- Jack...

Mais non. Quand elle releva la tête, elle ne voyait toujours rien. Avec culpabilité, elle versa encore des larmes...

_Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ?_

_Tu ne pas être parti..._

_Si tu n'es plus là..._

_C'est à cause de moi..._

_C'est entièrement ma faute, et non la tienne..._

_Et qui sera mon frère, mon meilleur ami ?_

_Qui effacera ma peine ?_

Elle étouffa un autre sanglot, puis prononça cette dernière phrase si sincère, si navrée...

_Je voulais juste m'amuser..._

Puis elle s'éloigna à son tour du lac, pour rejoindre sa mère, et rentrer toutes les deux en larmes, dans leur maison où plus aucun rire ne se fera entendre...

* * *

_C'est triste, je sais. Comme la chanson du film. :'(_

_Mais je voyais bien la scène du film refaite pour la petite sœur de Jack, qui insiste pour aller jouer, comme Anna avec Elsa. :') mais aussi avec le coté tragique... :'(_

_Et puis je voulais faire une chanson pour cette petite fille, mais la seule que je voyais bien pour elle, c'était celle la. Encore de la tristesse, comme si elle en avait pas eu assez... :/ mais j'avais fait une première partie joyeuse pour dire de trancher. :)_

_J'ai intégré des funérailles, et coupé la chanson en 3 parties, pour faire comme dans la reine des neiges. :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! hésitez pas à me donner votre impression ! ^^_

_Et si quelqu'un a une suggestion de chanson assez sympa pour un personnage des Big Four, un couple formé par les fans, ou un personnage d'un des 4 films évoqué dans le résumé, je suis toute ouïe ! :D qui sait ? si l'inspiration me vient, elle sera peut être la suivante ? c'est vous qui voyez ! voila pour l'annonce ! bye ! ^^_


	13. Et pourtant, je l'aime

_**Chabrolle** **:** merci beaucoup! ^^: __Alors voilà, j'ai fait ta chanson Chabrolle ! ;D j'espère qu'elle te plaira! ^__^ j'aime bien en refaire sur des vieux Disney! ça ressort les vieux classique pour ne pas trop les oublier! cool! :D Bonne lecture! ^^_

_**Eldeya :** ben ouais c'est triste. :/ mais si un jour je peux en faire une plus joyeuse sur elle, je le ferais! ;) suffit de trouver la bonne chanson! ;) bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°13 : Et pourtant, je l'aime_

_Interprétée par : Blanche_

_Chanson d'origine : Sentimental_

_Réadapté du film : Hercule, de Disney_

* * *

**Et pourtant, je l'aime**

Blanche était chez elle, à s'occuper comme elle pouvait pour dire de ne pas trop penser à Jack. Car elle y penser tout le temps ! ça la rendait folle ! pas moyen de faire la moindre chose sérieuse ou de se concentrer sans le revoir clairement dans sa tête ! lui, ses beaux yeux bleus intrigants, son sourire charmeur, son visage...

Bien que ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de penser à lui, elle était très reconnaissante qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie. Ils avaient fait connaissance et c'était lié d'amitié. Elle l'avait enlacé pour le consoler, pour compatir à sa tristesse, et même embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier ! elle avait pu sentir la fraîcheur de son corps, de ses vêtements, de sa peau... et elle y repenser sans cesse depuis son retour chez elle.

Elle ne l'avait donc pas revu depuis ce jour-là. Ça faisait plusieurs jours et elle se demander quand elle le reverrait. Mais durant cette attente, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de penser à lui, même si elle voudrait que son cerveau la laisse tranquille, même une petite heure !

Le fait de ne pas le revoir depuis leur rencontre l'attristait un peu. Elle se posait aussi plein de questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait, ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas trop leur origine, ni pourquoi elle en ressentait certaine qui lui semblait étrange, insensé... ni pourquoi elle s'embêter à ressentir tout ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir...

N'avait-elle pas assez souffert a cause de la perte de ses parents et de ce qu'elle ressentait à cause de ça?

Et pendant qu'elle faisait ses affaires, genre : décorer son salon pour Noël, faire ses gâteaux, boire son chocolat, ranger sa maison, elle réfléchissait à ses sentiments. Encore, tout en fronçant le regard, la mine pensive...

_Je voudrais savoir ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

_Comment j'ai pu en arriver la..._

_Je ne l'ai pourtant vu qu'une seule fois..._

_Et je pense tout le temps à lui !_

_Le jour ! la nuit !_

_o*o_

_Comment c'est arrivé ?_

_Est-ce qu'ont pourrer m'expliquer ?_

_Pourquoi je veux tant le revoir_

_Son sourire et son regard_

_Que j'ai vu ce fameux soir ?_

_Quand il m'a sauvé_

_De ce lac gelé !_

_o*o_

_Ooooooooohooohooh !_

_Oh non, ça y est !_

_En fait, je suis cinglée !_

_J'ai enfin compris_

_Que j'aime un esprit !_

_Comment ça se fait?_

_Tout ça est insensé..._

_o*o_

_J'allais mourir et il m'a sauvé_

_Il est même resté à mes côtés..._

_Et quand je lui ai parler, puis embrasser_

_Tout au fond de moi, quelque chose a... changé _

_o*o_

_Nooooooooooooooon !_

_Je croyais pourtant_

_Avoir protégé mon coeur_

_De tous ces sentiments_

_La souffrance, la peine et la peur_

_Mais quand je pense à lui_

_Mon coeur s'emballe et puis je souris_

_ o*o_

_ oooohohoh_

_Mais pourquoi j'aime_

_Quelqu'un qui me ferait d'la peine_

_Mais mon coeur s'enflamme_

_Le désir, le réclame_

_Je veux le revoir_

_Mais c'est sans espoir !_

_o*o_

_Mais je ne fais rien de mal !_

_Je l'aime et... c'est normal ?_

_o*o_

_Je veux qu'il soit la_

_Pour être dans ces bras_

_Pouvoir tout avoué_

_Sans avoir le coeur brisé..._

_Rhoo... je suis amoureuse !_

_Je devrais être heureuse !_

Elle s'assit donc dans son canapé, peiné, a demi heureuse, a demi contrarié, à demi-rêveuse de ses sentiments et de ce qu'elle avait compris concernant Jack. Elle se sentait tout de même perdue ! Mais en repensant encore une fois à lui, elle le revit clairement dans sa tête, en train de lui sourire affectueusement, comme il l'avait déjà fait quand ils se sont rencontré. Là, plus de doute pour elle, elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle se sentait vraiment heureuse rien qu'en pensant à lui.

Son envie de le revoir se fit de plus en plus forte, si bien qu'elle repensa à la sensation de froid quand elle lui avait offert un bisou sur sa joue si froide, mais douce...

Elle s'était même mise à poser le bout de ses doigts sur ces lèvres, un sourire rêveur, accompagné d'un petit rire contenu, tout en se laissant tomber contre son canapé

_ooooohoooooohh_

_Et je voudrais même _

_l'embrasser, lui dire je... t'aime..._

Y'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il revienne vite pour qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à son égard...

* * *

_Voila. :) Une petite chanson sur Blanche quand elle était encore humaine, et qu'elle commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour Jack ! :3 et ça change aussi du Pitch/Blanche! ^^_

_Bon je n'ai pas repris exactement les événements corrects de ce passage de ma fic, mais bon, le principal est là ! ^^ c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire ! ;D_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! à bientôt ! :D_


	14. Allons tous chez Bunny !

_**Eldeya** : merci! ^^: bah ouais ça change! et ça surprend! XD mais oublie pas que le couple de base de cette fic est Blanche avec notre Jackounet! XDD voila la nouvelle chanson! j'espère qu'elle te plaira! bonne lecture! ^^_

_**Chabrolle** : Merci beaucoup! ^^: merci pour l'idée. je t'avais dit que j'aurais du ma avec celle la, mais surprise! j'ai réussi! ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira! merci pour ton idée! bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_Chanson n°14 : Allons tous chez Bunny !_

_Interprété par : Jamie et ses amis_

_Chanson d'origine : A la file indienne_

_Réadapté du film : Peter Pan, de Disney_

* * *

**Allons tous chez Bunny !**

C'est le printemps à Burgess ! tout s'éveille, les animaux sortent de l'hibernation, tout fleuri, le froid et la neige disparaît progressivement pour laisser la nature se réveiller de son long sommeil. De plus il faisait beau et bon ce jour là ! de quoi avoir envie de... se balader ! une petite balade en forêt tiens ! avec les copains ! ce serait sympa non ?

Jamie était donc parti avec son petit groupe de camarade d'école en excursion dans la forêt. Le but premier était de retourner à la petite clairière qui à présent devait être libérée de sa prison blanche. Cette clairière était assez grande pour jouer au ballon, faire des jeux en plein air, etc.

En chemin, ils parlaient, riaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Bunny, le lapin de Pâques. Ils venaient de surprendre discrètement le lapin rentrer chez lui par l'un de ses terriers, ne laissant derrière lui, qu'une jolie petite tulipe jaune.

Le petit groupe s'approcha donc de la fleur, et l'observa.

- Y'en a donc une à chaque fois qu'un de ces terriers apparaît ? demanda Choupette

- Ouais. Affirma Jamie

- Elle est jolie... s'extasia Pippa

- Quand je pense qu'un trou géant c'est formé ici... fit Caleb

- Et la y'a plus rien... termina son jumeau

- Il est rentrer chez lui vous croyez ? demanda Monty

- Je sais pas. fit Choupette

- Je me demande vraiment comment c'est chez lui... demanda Caleb

- Ça doit être très beau grand et vert ! avec des fleurs partout ! énonça Pippa toute rêveuse

- Euh les copains ? fit soudainement Monty avec une légère panique

- Quoi ? firent les jumeaux

- Vous trouvez pas que... le sol tremble légèrement ?

- Hein ? mais non, dis pas n'im... fit Claude

- Si si ! attend ! je sens que ça... confirma Pippa

- Vibre... termina Choupette

- Écartez-vous ! conseilla Jamie

Mais hélas trop tard, le terrier se rouvrit sous leurs pieds à tous ! le groupe d'amis glissa donc le long d'un immense tunnel, sous les cris et les rires, pour atterrir sur un sol herbeux les uns sur les autres.

- Aieuh... fit Choupette

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Jamie

- Oui je crois... grimaça Caleb

- Rien de casser ? de manda Claude

- Non, mes lunettes n'ont rien... soupira Monty avec soulagement

- On est où ? demanda Choupette

- Je sais... wouah ! fit Pippa avec la bouche grande ouverte

Il venait d'atterrir dans une belle et vaste clairière immensément fleurie de toutes sortes de fleurs, verdoyante, bordée de rochers et de points d'eau... Ils étaient chez Bunny ! ébahie devant la beauté de ce lieu, ils en avaient tous les yeux grands ouverts, ainsi que les yeux, et un visage émerveiller !

- On est bien... là où je pense ? demanda Claude

- Je crois en effet... à moins que je rêve. répondit Jamie

- Tu veux que je te pince ? plaisanta Claude

- Non merci !

- Oooh c'est magnifique ! s'émerveilla Pippa

- C'est grand surtout! Ajouta Choupette avec la même joie

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Monty

- On visite tiens ! ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde d'être chez le lapin de Pâques ! répondit Claude

- T'a raison ! autant en profiter ! ajouta son frère

- Et si on tombe sur Bunny ?

- Bah on improvisera ! au pire, je lui parlerais. Proposa Jamie avec un sourire

- Ok ! Bon ? on y va tous alors ? demanda Choupette

- Bah oui tant qu'à faire ! souriait Pippa

- Alors c'est parti ! conclut Jamie

Et tous ensemble, et avec le sourire, ils explorèrent l'immense terrier verdoyant, en escaladant, jouant, admirant, riant et s'extasiant de plus en plus au fils de leur pas.

_Allons tous chez Bunny,_

_Au terrier de Bunny_

_Allons-y les amis,_

_Voir ce qu'il fait chez lui._

_o*o_

_Tee Dum, Tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day_

_Tee Dum, tee dee_

_On observe tout en ce cachant_

_Tee Dum, Tee dee_

_Pour voir le lapin du printemps_

_Chantons Tee doum, Tee dee, a teedle eedle deeday _

_o*o_

_Tee Dum, Tee dee, a toeedle ee dou dee dou_

_On voit, on sourit et on s'émerveille_

_De voir des choses de plus en plus belles_

_En chantant Tee doum, Tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day _

_o*o_

_Allons tous chez Bunny,_

_Au terrier de Bunny_

_Allons-y les amis,_

_Voir ce qu'il fait chez lui_

_On a la chance de ne pouvoir voir_

_Qu'une fois dans nos vies_

_L'ile de l'espoir !_

_o*o_

_Tee Dum, Tee dee, a teddle ee do tee day_

_Admirons la beauté_

_De ce magnifique lieu caché_

_Tee Dum, Tee dee, a teddle eedle dee ay_

_Oh ! Eh teddle ee dum, a teddle ee dou dee day_

_Oh teddle ee dum a teddle ee dou dee day_

- C'est vraiment super… Commenta Pippa quand ils s'arrêtèrent un instant

- Magnifique en effet. Approuva Jamie

- Dire qu'il y a encore des choses à voir!

- On continue ?

- Il vous plaît à ce point mon domaine? Fit une voix étrangère au groupe

Tous les enfants tirèrent une tête typique de quelqu'un pris sur le fait ! ils se retournèrent lentement pour voir Bunny qui les regarder avec un sourire en coin, les sourcils froncés, et les bras croisés.

- Euh... salut Bunny. Fit timidement Jamie

- Salut... firent les autres en coeur

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Rappela-t-il

- Oh ça oui il nous plaît ! fit Monty

- Il est trop cool ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux

- Il est magnifique Bunny ! je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau ! complimenta sincèrement Pippa

- Superbe ! on a de la chance de l'avoir vu ! fit Choupette

- Merci. souriait-il

- Euh Bunny ?

- Hum ?

- C'est toi qui nous as amenés ici ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous ai vus vous extasier sur la fleur du terrier. Et je me suis dit que... pour remercier les enfants qui nous ont aidé à vaincre Pitch, une petite visite au domaine de Pâques serait pas mal. Je me trompe ?

- Oh non ! t'a bien fait Bunny !

- Merci beaucoup !

- De rien les enfants. Ravi que ça vous plaît. Riait-il face à leur enthousiasme.

- Et on fait quoi alors ? tu vas nous renvoyer chez nous ?

- Quoi ? vous voulez déjà rentrer ?

- NOOOOON ! firent ils tous en chœur

- Ah j'aime mieux ça. Eh bien vous pouvez continuer de jouer dans le domaine, ou venir m'aider à décorer des œufs pour la fête de Pâques ! c'est bientôt je vous rappelle. Et tout compte fait, je crois qu'un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

- Ouais ! firent les jumeaux

- Cool ! s'exclama Jamie

- On va t'aider ! firent en coeur Monty et Choupette

- J'adore la peinture ! s'exclama Pippa

- Alors suivez-moi les copains ! annonça Bunny avec bonne humeur

Ils suivirent donc le lapin de Pâques pour ainsi peindre de joli petit coco ! cette journée risque d'être mémorable pour chacun d'eux !

* * *

_Voilà ! j'ai réussi à la faire ! XD je vous cache pas que celle la, j'ai eut du mal ! je sais pas vraiment pourquoi vu qu'elle est simple. :/ Problème d'inspi ? ou blocage à cause des paroles de base de cette chanson ? jsais pas. :/_

_J'ai laissé les drôles de phrase, (dont je ne connais absolument pas la signification) car ce sont aussi elles qui font le charme de la chanson. ^^ et en écoutant, il est vrai que je voyais bien Jamie et ses potes chanter ce genre de chanson ! ^^_

_Je sais qu'il y'en a qui seront ravies de cette chanson ! ^^et merci a celles qui m'ont donner des indices pour cet réadaptation ! ;D_

_Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! ^^_


	15. Déclaration déguisée

_Chanson n°15 :__ Déclaration déguisée_

_Interprété par : Jack et ... Harold ?_

_Chanson d'origine : If you were gay, de Avenue Q_

* * *

**Déclaration déguisée**

Harold était chez lui, dans son appartement. Après avoir bien travaillé sur ces devoirs de fac, il put enfin se reposer sur son canapé, son livre favori en main.

- Aaaah... encore un après-midi tranquille avec mon livre préféré « La légende des dragons ». aucun colocataire turbulent pour me déranger. Comment ça pourrait être encore mieux ?

Il se mit donc à lire la suite de son bouquin, le sourire aux lèvres, mais manque de bol, Jack, le fameux colocataire, venait de rentrer bruyamment, mais joyeusement, comme à son habitude. Ce qui fit pincer les lèvre du brun derrière son livre. Dès qu'il vit Harold, Jack le salua avec entrain

- Oh ! salut Harold !

- Salut Jack.

- Hé ! tu devineras jamais ce qui m'ait arrivé dans le bus en revenant de la fac ! j'étais assis, tranquille, j'en voyais un SMS a Bunny, et là, un mec tout en noir me parlait, me souriait...

- C'est très intéressant. Lâcha Harold avec banalité

- ... il était très sympa et j'ai même cru qu'il allait venir squatter le siège d'a coté ! hin... ce mec a dû croire que j'étais gay !

Harold en avait déjà marre. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était occupé à lire ? il pouvait pas le laissait tranquille et le laisser lire son bouquin, au lieu de lui parlait d'un mac qui le drague dans un bus ?!

- Ahem, alors, euh, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire? J'en ai rien à faire ok ? et sinon, tu as bien déjeuné ce midi ?

- Oh Harold, tu n'es pas obligé d'être sur la défensive sur ce sujet ! soupira Jack

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ! pourquoi devrais me soucier d'un mec gay croisé dans un bus ? j'essaie de lire là ! s'énerva-t-il

- Oh je ne voulais pas trop en dire là-dessus Harold, Je pense juste que c'est quelque chose que nous devrions être en mesure d'en parler.

- Je ne veux pas en parler Jack ! la conversation est terminée ! s'énerva-t-il

- Oui, mais...

- Fini ! s'exclama sévèrement Harold avant de replonger dans son bouquin

Jack ne prononça plus un mot, regardant son colocataire fâché, le nez dans son bouquin. Il se pinça la lèvre puis fini par dire avant de chanter

- Bon d'accord, mais juste pour que tu sache...

_Si tu étais gay_

_Tout serait okay !_

_Je veux dire « hey ! »_

_Je t'aime quand même !_

- Rhh ! grogna Harold agacé

_Parce que tu vois,_

_Si c'était moi_

_Je serais libre de dire que je suis gay !_

_Mais jsuis pas gay._

Harold avait tant bien que mal supporté le discours de son ami. il persistait alors qu'il était occupé ! quel manque d'éducation quand même !

- Jack... s'il te plaît, j'essaie de lire ! râla-t-il de nouveau

Tentative échouée. Harold ne voulait décidément pas parlait de ce sujet. Mais Jack n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber aussi vite ! avec un sourire en coin, il s'assit à coté d'Harold, presque collé contre son épaule, le menton dans une main et le regarda lire. Harold l'avait sentie s'approcher et s'asseoir, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, cela mis mal à l'aise le brun, qui se tourna vers lui et s'emporta !

- Quoi ?!

_Si tu étais bizarre_

- Aah, Jack !

_Je serais encore ici_

- Jack, j'essaie de de lire ce livre ! répéta-t-il

_Année après année_

- Jack !

_Parce que tu m'est cher!_

- Aargh ! en se dégageant de l'emprise de Jack sur ces épaules

_Et je sais que toi..._

- Quoi ? fit-il soudain étonné

_Tu m'accepterais aussi !_

- Je le ferais ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme

_Si aujourd'hui j'te disait :_

_« hé ! devine quoi ! jsuis gay ! »_

_Mais jsuis pas gay._

_Je suis heureux d'être juste avec toi !_

- Moi, ça dépend des moments... grogna-t-il de nouveau avec sarcasme

_Ainsi... ce qui devrait compter pour moi_

_C'est ce que tu ferait avec un mec dans un lit ?_

- Ah ! Jack ! c'est faux! S'exclama Harold outrée et la bouche ouverte

_Non, c'est vrai !_

_Si tu étais gay !_

_Je dirais » OUAIS ! »_

- Je n'écoute pas... informa-t-il en replongeant de force dans sa lecture

_Et ici, je resterais_

- La la la laa ! chanta Harold à tu tête

_Mais je ne partirai jamais_

- Aah ! gémissait-il en peine

_Tu peux compter sur moi !_

_Pour être toujours_

_À tes côtés tous les jours !_

_Pour te dire c'est okay !_

_Ainsi, tu es né !_

_Et comme ils diraient_

_C'est dans ton ADN !_

_Tu es gay !_

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère

_Si tu étais gay !_

- Aaargh ! fit le brun avec l'agacement le plus total face au sourire moqueur de Jack

Il ferma son bouquin, et fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte, et laissant Jack en plan, seul, dans le salon. Ce dernier avait suivi Harold du regard, et avait fermé les yeux en entendant la porte se fermer violemment.

- Woops... décidément, c'est un sujet tabou chez lui...

Il s'allongea donc dans le canapé, les mains derrière la tête, et soupira profondément. Mais comme sa tête se trouvait à l'endroit où Harold s'était assis, le dos du canapé était encore imprégné de son odeur. Jack redressa sa tête, ferma les yeux, colla son nez sur le tissu et inspira profondément. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Hin... il devrait savoir que malgré que ce soit un rat de bibliothèque et le petit génie de la fac, élève modèle et tout ça... il est quand même vachement attirant, et qu'il plaît autant aux nanas qu'aux mecs !

Il respira à nouveau son odeur, encore plus profondément, s'agrippant même au tissu du bout de ses doigts. Le sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression d'extase envieuse sur son visage.

- Ouais... y'a pas à dire, il me fait quand même plus d'effet que le mec dans le bus...

Il ouvrit les yeux, et soupira.

- Mais le hic, c'est que je tiens à lui, aussi bien en amitié qu'en amour ! mais si je lui dis, déjà je le perds et il me fout dehors ! mais si je dis rien ou tente même pas de lui avouer sincèrement mes sentiments, je le regretterai toute ma vie...

Il se mordit la lèvre, se redressant pour fixer la porte de la chambre d'Harold.

- Mais peut-être qu'il s'en doute ? ou qu'il ignore le sujet ? ou qu'il éprouve aussi des sentiments pour moi ! après tout, je n'ai jamais ramené une seule nana ici ! ça devrait être évident pour lui au bout de toutes ces années de colocations !

Fronçant les sourcils face à cette évidence agaçante, il se redressa du canapé et réajusta sa chemise.

- Bon allez. Je tente le coup. Si j'arrive à le pécho sans me prendre de baffe, ça me conviendra. Mais s'il m'en claque une, ben au moins je serais fixé. Au pire, j'irais me faire consoler chez Bunny. Allez zou !

Il inspira et fonça jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sans frapper ! si on arrivait à entendre Harold protester avec étonnement face à l'intrusion, mais aussi au regard ferme et décider de son colocataire, quand Jack ferma la porte, ce qui se passa à l'intérieur restera un mystère pour les autres.

* * *

_Alors petites infos :_

_Je sais, ce n'est pas une réadaptation. Mais une traduction de la chanson de base. Celui la restera donc une exception ! ;) et elle est issue de Avenue Q ! elle ne vient pas de moi ! ;)_

_À force d'écouter la musique, mais aussi d'avoir tellement ri avec le passage entre Harold et Jack sur cette chanson, dans la vidéo « Big Four – Parody » j'avais trop envie de faire une réadaptation avec ces deux-là ! :D_

_Mais comme je n'avais pas l'inspiration suffisante pour réécrire toute une chanson, j'ai fait ça. c'est tout aussi bien non . :)_

_Pour la mise en scène,, j'ai regardé la vidéo de la musique de base avec les deux mecs qui chante avec leurs marionnettes ! :D je me marre trop ! c'est excellent ! surtout avec la peluche verte ! XDDD_

_Et dans la parody, c'est Harold qui chante pour Jack, mais moi, j'ai fait l'inverse ! Jack le blageur qui embête Harold le bouquineur! XDD le bouquin fait référence au " manuel des dragons" du film "Dragons"! ^^_

_Alors, vu que c'est une traduction, je vous prie de m'excuser si certaines phrases vous semble bizarre ! :/ ce sont les meilleures traductions que j'ai trouvées. :/ bah oui, parce que y'a une phrase anglaise dans la chanson qui dit : **High Button Shoes, Pal Joey... **mais le traducteur ma traduit ça : **Hautes Chaussures de Bouton, Copain Joey**... euh... ouais... mais je voyais pas le sens de la phrase ! :o j'ai donc remplacé ça par une phrase inventée pour répondre à celle de Jack : **Moi, ça dépend des moments...** :)_

_Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous en avez ri ! :D_

_À la prochaine ! :D _


End file.
